


Saved By The Blonde!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Prisoner Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Harry Potter has been captured by death eaters. Will somebody save Harry? Or will Voldemort finally manage to kill him?Also A long lost family member watches from the shadows will she ever reveal herself?





	

Harry was on a park swing thinking about Hogwarts and dreaming about the coming term.

He was so deep in thought he never saw the cloaked figure until a single spoken word made him look back just in time to jump out of the way.

Wand out he started to fight back but then saw there were twelve death eaters and he was alone.

He bolted, he ran trying to use tall grass to conceal him but he didn't get far before one appeared on front of him. He tried to turn but another appeared until he was totally surrounded.

The last thought on his mind was to send up red sparks into the sky before a spell hit him in the back and he fell forward and fainted.

One of the death eaters lifted the boy onto his back while the others cheered.

"We got Potter, we got Potter master will surely reward is now!"  
……  
Out in the wilderness of the forest near Malfoy Manor a young girl lived in a hollowed out tree, unseen she was long since forgotten.

Zerana had wandered from home and into these very woods long ago when she had been but four years old.

She had stayed put in the hollow tree for the last ten years, the first year she had believed her mom and dad would find her but when seasons came and went she gave up hope and learned to forage and fend for herself.

After awhile she had found her way back out of the forest but now she would come out and watch from the window as her parents doted over and catered to her twin brother.

Jealousy was a friend she had become accustomed to, her brother was getting all the attention from their parents while she lived out of a hollow tree alone.

Her was becoming a strong wizard through school while she lived like a common muggle.

Today was her usual appointed time to try and peak at the news and see what year it was. It was the only way to keep up with her own age.

She was trying to rack up the courage to finally leave the hollow tree and re-submerge herself into society but the forest had become her safety net. She was afraid of the world beyond the forest. 

Sitting low under the window she slowly peaked in and became transfixed.

Twelve men were dragging in an unconscious boy with a bolt of lightning on his head, curiosity made her forget her mission and she listened to what was being said inside.

The voice she heard belonged to her father "just chain him there and make sure it's done nice and tight. 

"Master won't be here for a couple weeks and I refuse to babysit the brat." 

She heard something click as soon as a door shut she glanced inside and saw the boy suspended to the wall by his wrist and ankles.

She wondered what was happening and what the mentioned master would do with him, he didn't look very dangerous to her.

She took one last look and glanced at the TV long enough to guage a date and hurried back into the woods to think about what she saw.

She decided that night she would keep watching the boy to see what would unfold.

She slipped off to sleep in her hollow tree and dreamed of what life on the outside might look like.


End file.
